A user with multiple devices, such as one or more smart phones, tablets, laptop computers or the like, may want to switch from using one device to another while continuing to work with or access the same application or content. For example, the user may want to transfer from one device to another in order to use the device best suited for a given task. For example, it is easy to read email from a smart phone but difficult to reply due to the size limitations on the phone keyboard. A user may start a draft of a message on a phone, but prefer to finish the draft using a tablet, which has a larger keyboard. In another example, a user starts playback of a video using a tablet or smart phone, but would prefer to continuing viewing the video on a device with a larger screen such as a television or laptop computer. In yet another example, a user may start a phone call using a landline telephone but want to continue the phone call using a mobile phone using a cellular connection, or vice versa.